


(Under)covers

by sky_reid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's it, gwaine hogs the covers, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first night in the new apartment, there's no electricity and no heat and Gwaine is hogging the blankets again. Great. Just great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Under)covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksnchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/gifts).



> i wrote you another thing sarah look look i was originally gonna make it merlin/arthur as well but blanket hogging just seemed so gwaine and you're not that picky with fanfic so yeah there i hope u liiiiiike
> 
> (it was the only pun i could think of with covers shhhh)

 

_(Under)covers_

 

There are two things Merlin is sure of: one, Gwaine is a blanket hogging little shit and two, their new apartment is cold as fuck. The first he knows because he's been sharing blankets with Gwaine for more than a year. The second he knows because he can't feel his finger _or_ toes.

 

*

 

When he first wakes up, the one candle they'd lit is still burning, the flame flickering in the slight breeze. He pushes what little of the blankets is on top of him and drags himself over to the window they left open. He shoves at it harshly as he closes it, makes sure it creaks and shakes and makes as much noise as possible, viciously hoping Gwaine will wake up, but it doesn't work. He crawls back to Gwaine, already too awake for his liking. The one blanket they spread on the floor is all twisted and the two blankets that are supposed to be covering them are wrapped around Gwaine. Merlin grumbles as he wrestles the blankets from Gwaine and slips between them. Gwaine curls around him easily, snoring right into his ear. Merlin takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and starts counting.

 

*

 

The next time he wakes up, it's pitch black, he is shivering and his shoulder is killing him. The first thing he notices is that the walls are too close and the ceiling is too far away. Then he realizes that it's not the walls that are boxing him in, it's the boxes of their stuff and it's not the ceiling that is the problem, it's the fact that they don't have a bed yet. Merlin groans as he massages his shoulder. Even the blanket they're using instead of a mattress has somehow made its way to Gwaine's side and really, that's just plain unfair, like everything is drawn to Gwaine somehow. Spitefully, he presses his cold feet to Gwaine's bare shins and watches, delighted, as Gwaine shivers. He laughs quietly into his hand and snuggles as close as he can.

 

*

 

The next time he wakes up it's to a gentle touch on his shoulder. He cracks an eye open. Gwaine is leaning over him, his hair tickling Merlin's face as he drags the blankets on top of Merlin. Gwaine doesn't seem to realize he's awake. He's slow and gentle as he tucks the blankets in around Merlin, his fingers ghost over what little of Merlin's skin is exposed under the covers and he kisses the back of Merlin's neck as he lies back down, his front glued to Merlin's back and his arms wrapped around Merlin's waist. Merlin closes his eyes again, more relaxed than he's been probably since they started moving in.

 

*

 

It's dawn when Merlin wakes next and it's because he feels like he's having a bath with Satan. He kicks out at random, expecting to poke his foot out from under the covers and feel the instant relief that comes with that moment. But that moment never comes. He makes a distasteful face at having to open his eyes and tries to rub at them with his hand to help, but finds his hand trapped somewhere next to his body. He yanks it out and uses it to push himself a little off the floor. As soon as he feels the added weight he realizes that Gwaine probably rolled onto him at some point and just... stayed there. He makes an unhappy sound as he feels for Gwaine's head on his chest and pushes him away.

 

*

 

It's morning the next time Merlin opens his eyes. He stretches, careful to keep all his limbs under the covers since the chill is back in the room. Gwaine is not next to him. Merlin mumbles something unintelligible but hopefully loud enough for Gwaine to pick up on. And sure enough, Gwaine's head pokes out from behind one stack of boxes, a toothbrush in his hand and foam dripping from his mouth, a droplet caught in his beard. He mumbles something back.

 

“Time is it?” Merlin manages. Gwaine raises eight fingers. Merlin just groans and buries his head in his pillow. “Drag your ass back down here,” he whines. He's not even halfway back to dreamland when he feels the gust of cold air as the covers are dragged back and then he's wrapped up in Gwaine's arms, warm and comfortable and asleep.

 

*

 

What really wakes him up is the same thing that always manages to – the smell of coffee. He fights it at first, of course, throws his arm over his face, tries to turn to the other side, pulls the blankets over his face. But the coffee doesn't go away and in the end, Merlin can't resist it. He reaches out blindly and a foam cup is pushed into his hand. He raises his head and blindly takes a sip. It's very sweet.

 

“Starbucks,” he says with passionate dislike.

 

“You're gonna have to get used to it. It's by far the closest coffee shop,” comes Gwaine's voice from above him.

 

“Electricity?” Merlin asks hopefully as Gwaine guides him to take some more coffee.

 

“Nope. Not today definitely and probably not tomorrow either.”

 

“Well don't sound so happy about it,” Merlin grumbles as he drags himself into a sitting position and gulps down more coffee. “I hate you and your sweet tooth.”

 

“You love me,” Gwaine replies cockily, tilting Merlin's head and brushing his lips over Merlin's. “How was your first night in our new apartment?”

 

Merlin pretends to think about his answer as he fiddles with the lid of his cup, freeing it and playing with it for a second before tossing it at Gwaine's head as he yells, “Cold!” Gwaine laughs, easily ducking out of the way. “You hogged the covers again!”

 

“I know,” Gwaine just says with a cheeky smile.

 

“And you bought me sweet coffee that you knew I wouldn't drink so _you_ can drink it when I give up!”

 

“Guilty,” Gwaine admits with a laugh.

 

“You're an asshole,” Merlin says, smiling and putting his coffee down. He drags Gwaine closer by the shirt and teases him, bringing their mouths close together but never really kissing him. Gwaine smirks at him.

 

“And yet,” he whispers, his breath warm and smelling of caramel, “you live with me.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Merlin says, admitting defeat by finally kissing Gwaine.


End file.
